1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mop module configured to clean a floor as a cleaner body moves, and a robot cleaner having the same.
2. Background
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, not only medical robots and space robots, but also home robots are being developed. A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking dust on a floor (including foreign materials) while autonomously moving on a predetermined region. Such a robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
The robot cleaner is configured to suck dust-contained air, to filter dust from the dust-contained air by a filter, and to discharge dust-filtered air to the outside. Recently, a robot cleaner, having a floor wiping function as well as its own function (a function to remove dust on a floor), is being developed to satisfy users' various demands. Hereinafter, the term “dust” is collectively used for at least one of dirt or dust.
For this, a robot cleaner, formed to attach a mop onto a bottom surface of a cleaner body, and configured to wipe (clean) a floor while moving, is being provided. However, such a robot cleaner may have the following problems. Firstly, since a mop installation structure is spatially restricted, a space to fill water is small. Further, wiping a floor may be inefficiently performed due to a small area of a mop.